We are interested in investigating catecholamine metabolism in depressed patients because of the possiblity that some depressed patients may have a disorder of noradrenergic function which is integral to the illness. We are placing particular focus upon urinary levels of 3-methoxy-4-hydroxyphenethylene glycol (MHPG) because of the fact that this is the principle metabolite of norepinephrine within the central nervous system and there is some possibility that urinary levels of this metabolite may directly or indirectly reflect norepinephrine metabolism in brain. We are interested in looking at MHPG excretion by patients having primary affective disorders, depressed type, normal subjects, and schizophrenic patients. We are also interested in the effects which activity and/or stress may havee in altering urinary levels of MHPG. Finally, we plan to follow patients over time to determine whether or not changes in clincal state, (recovery from depression) is accompanied by alterations in MHPG excretion. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: DeLeon-Jones, F., Maas, J. W., Dekirmenjian, H., Sanchez, J., and Maas, M.: Diagnostic Subgroups of Affective Disorders and Their Urinary Excretion of Catecholamine Metabolites. Amer. J. Psychiatry. 132:1141-1148. Maas, J.W.: Biogenic Amines and Depression. Arch. Gen. Psychiatry. 32:1357-1361, November, 1975.